


Falling

by hannahislost



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: I HAVE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE, Jumping off a bridge, Oh My God, Suicide, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahislost/pseuds/hannahislost
Summary: Just a thing about jumping off a bridge but I make it even more angsty--My first work. I need to sleep but whatever.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	Falling

(Tw: Suicide)

Look over the edge. It's a long way down, isn’t it? But that’s what you wanted, right? That’s the point. 

The wind is picking up, and so is your heart rate. You could go home, you could go back to bed and forget about all of this in the morning. Why are you here? What’s happened to you that’s so bad that you must let go? 

The air is cold.

It is time.

But wait.  
I don’t want to go, I want to stay. I want to live, I want to breathe. 

It’s too late, young one, your fate is sealed. Go ahead. Take. The. Step.

No.

What? You have taken all this time to just give up? Are you so pathetic that you can’t even die correctly? Who would even care?

….  
…  
..  
.

Exactly. 

Now as I said, take the step. 

The wind rushes past their ears, but it is too late. Tears seem to freeze to their face as the cold moonlight shines upon them. Water ripples below. Soon it’s icy waves will be the final thing they feel. It’s not fair. They should have been able to be like everyone else. If only their mind wasn’t so twisted in all of the wrong ways, if only they didn’t cry every night. If only they had just a 

little 

more

time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i know it's bad. and if you read this than NO YOU DID NOT.


End file.
